The present invention relates to a terminal adapter for connecting a non-ISDN standard terminal to an ISDN and, more particularly, to an ISDN terminal adapter having a diagnostic function.
A conventional terminal adapter for connecting a non-ISDN standard terminal to an ISDN can perform normal data communication with a terminal adapter for a terminal in the service area of a distant station. In addition, the conventional terminal adapter has a self-diagnostic function to, for example, read out and change/set optional functions. However, the adapter does not have a diagnostic function with respect to a terminal adapter for a terminal in a distant station at a remote place. For this reason, when an optional function of a terminal adapter in a distant station is to be changed to perform data communication with a terminal in the distant station, the terminal adapter must be directly operated by an operator to change the optional function.
The conventional terminal adapter does not have a diagnostic function allowing reading and changing/setting operations of option setting information of a terminal adapter for a terminal in a distant station, with which communication is to be performed, from a remote place. For this reason, when these operations are to be performed, the terminal adapter in the distant station must be directly operated by an operator. If, therefore, a terminal adapter of a distant station is unmanned, reading and changing/setting operations of option setting information cannot be performed.